


Волшебство

by fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020
Summary: — А волшебное слово?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)





	Волшебство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A little like magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134720) by [SquaresAreNotCircles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles). 



— А волшебное слово?

Стив скорчил гримасу, ужасно похожую на ту, что Чарли одаривал Дэнни, когда тот отправлял его мыть руки перед обедом.

— Я люблю тебя, — пропел Стив, все еще держа его за руку.

Дэнни уронил ему в ладонь ключи. Стив тут же схватил их и исчез до того, как до Дэнни дошло:

— Ну-ка стой! Это неправильное волшебное слово! Это... вернись!

Но Стив уже сидел на водительском месте и заводил Камаро. Дэнни смотрел на него сквозь лобовое стекло и с какой-то странной нежностью подумал — да, в этом точно есть какое-то волшебство.


End file.
